When In Doubt, Order Cheesecake
by gg42
Summary: A fluffy date night after Kurt gets his NYADA letter in s3e18.


**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings**: Minor body and esteem issues and food related talk.

**Summary**: Just a quick little fluffy date night after Kurt gets his NYADA letter in s3e18.

* * *

"She's judging me, isn't she?" Kurt asked as the waitress walked off with their dessert order.

"I'm sure she wasn't, Kurt," Blaine consoled his boyfriend as he stretched out a hand across the Breadstix table.

However, Kurt wasn't buying it and continued to grumble to himself about his stressful week and maybe, just maybe he deserved an entire cheesecake this one time. After all it wasn't every day one lost out on the college of their dreams.

"Who cares anyway," Blaine said and nodded in the woman's direction, "What she thinks." He grasped Kurt's fingers and wrapped his other hand over top. "I _love_ your body," Blaine remarked seriously. Kurt tilted his chin up with a touch of pride. A year ago he wouldn't have imagined that he'd ever hear those words from Blaine but now...they knew exactly how each other looked and how much they liked to look, and touch. Kurt pursed his lips and wondered if he could push his curfew out by an hour and blame it on NYADA.

"_Kurt_," Blaine murmured. "I know that look, Kurt Hummel. What trouble are you planning on getting me in this time." Their waitress passed by them again and caught Kurt's eye. He deflated in disappointment once more and fiddled with the straw in his half empty glass.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. His dad wouldn't buy sulking as an excuse anyway. Probably. Come to think of it, he should probably change his order to a single slice of cheesecake. He sighed. There it was again. The constant second guessing himself. "Excuse me?" He called out to the wandering waitress. "Can I change my order to just a slice, please?"

"Certainly." She smiled at him. Kurt didn't know who she was but she definitely wasn't one of the regulars.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine asked with concern.

"I just don't feel like doing a complete sloughing routine tonight," Kurt said as an excuse. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Please. You have fabulous skin."

"Only because I maintain my routine," he conceded. "You didn't see me in middle school, Blaine. They may not have made fun of me for my wardrobe but they never let me forget about my 'crater face'." The only thing that Kurt was religious about was his skincare routine. It was what had pulled his self esteem from the trash, even if it wasn't able to save his Marc Jacobs jacket when he was tossed in the dumpster. Blaine pouted in sympathy.

"I'm sure you could afford to skip tonight. Or at least do an abridged version, right?"

"Right. Like you could afford to order the Cabonara and the garlic bread? Or the warm chocolate brownie a la mode instead of a single scoop of gelato?"

"Kurt, you know I don't like to eat like that," Blaine quietly defended his culinary choices.

"Please. You have a fabulous body." Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Only because I maintain my diet," Blaine granted.

"I _love_ your body," Kurt teased with a slight smirk as Blaine's eyes darkened slightly. "I love _you_ and I wouldn't care about a few pounds."

"You say that now," Blaine started and then looked away. "But you haven't seen the pot belly my father has developed in the past few months. It _ruins_ the line of his shirt. You can't escape genetics, Kurt."

"In that case, I'll be balding at some point." Kurt looked at Blaine and repressed a laugh as his boyfriend's eyes widened a little. "And so will you." Blaine's breath hitched. "And at that point I certainly won't give two shits about your little pot belly and you won't care about my pear shaped hips because we will still be gloriously in love and fabulous as-"

"An old married couple," Blaine finished for him.

"Exactly." Blaine heaved a sigh and flagged the waitress down yet again.

"I'm sorry but can you cancel our dessert order? We'd like to take a whole cheesecake to go please, and could you bring us the check?" He smiled up at her with those ridiculously gorgeous puppy dog eyes and she agreed immediately.

"Oh my god. I hope you never have to use those things on me. I won't last a minute," Kurt said with a laugh as the woman quickly returned with the check. Blaine fluttered his long black lashes in his direction flirtatiously. "Oh stop it," Kurt spluttered and waved his boyfriend away. "Don't think this is getting you into my cheesecake."

"Nope. Just your pants."

"_Blaine!_" Scandalized, Kurt checked around the restaurant to see if anyone had heard. He bit his lower lip as he let his boyfriend help him into his coat. "Well," Kurt started breathlessly, "I have it on good authority you like to swallow." Kurt leaned in as he straightened his boyfriend's lapel and whispered, "I bet you'll _love_ what I'm going to feed you tonight." The flaming high spots on Blaine's cheeks gave him away while he dropped a generous tip on the table.

"Are you offering to fatten me up?" Blaine asked cheekily, his eyes fixed on Kurt's mouth.

"Nope. Just your pants," Kurt whispered.

"Your cheesecake, sir? Sir?" The waitress handed Blaine the box of dessert as he stood dumbfounded while Kurt spun away, laughing.


End file.
